Awkward
by LesbianAssassin
Summary: Just something awkward i wrote when bored


Mei this and Mei that, Mei Mei Mei…

I sighed heavily, my blonde friend Yuzu hadn't stopped going on about her little sister "I just don't know what I should do? She pushes me away when I try to help her." She pouted sadly.

It broke my heart Yuzu was clearly hella gay for Mei and all she was getting was heartache, it wasn't right. Yuzu is a cinnamon roll too pure to get hurt like that, I glanced up into her eyes, we were sitting close together on my bed so i had a great view of her beautiful green eyes, I blushed a little, hopefully she wouldn't notice, she never seems to and god knows I blushed around this angel a lot.

Yuzu sighed sadly looking up to me "i'm sorry to bore you about Mei again, I just want to help her so much you know? Be a good big sister"

I couldn't help but scoff at that, it was clear she wanted to be more than a good big sis, but she would never admit to it, I had tried in the past hinting I knew hoping she'd confess and I could help her get over this pain in the ass, because that's all Mei was to her at the moment, she just couldn't see it because she was a useless lesbian and maybe one day she might notice my blushes…

"Hey its all cool Yuzu-chi, but honestly you're worrying waaaay too much about the prez, you just need to take a break and do stuff" I thought for a moment what could she do to take her mind off of Mei and that doesn't involve making out with me right now, because that would be too gay and awkward to say out loud… or would it? if I played it off as a joke well she'll smile and laugh or it could turn into one of those porno scenarios "you should do some girly stuff you know with me, like do each others make up, watch a rubbish cheesy horror movie, make out on my bed, make cookies, you know fun stuff" I shrugged as if i hadn't said anything odd at all.

Yuzu look puzzled a little "w-what was the one before cookies" she questioned.

"movie" i grinned.

she squinted her eyes at me "no no i'm pretty sure you said something else"

I laughed out loud "sorry Yuzu-chi I couldn't resist freaking you out a bit, your face is adorable when you're confused" I jokingly leaned closer to her "unless you want to"

she pushed me aside blushing furiously "stop that you" she scratched the tip of her nose "so you know how umm…" she blushed more "the girls at school sometimes mess about with other girls, h-have you… y-you know?" she was so adorable right now i might lose control and kiss her and then fly kick Mei.

"me?" I had actually never mess around with anyone before, though i was pretty touchy with most people, "yeah a million girls, they all love me" i joked

Yuzu playfully pushed me a little again "i'm being serious" she suddenly jumped "n-not that i'm serious serious more of… yeah"

I petted her head "I know what you mean, and no I haven't, not yet I mean" i winked, this might be a good time to get her to confess about the Prez "what about you? you seem the type, especially since you bought that yuri manga"

i could literally see the steam coming out of her ears "i-i-i-i n-no nope!" well there goes her confessing her gayness. Suddenly an idea came to my mind.

"I've always been curious as to what all the hype is about with students fooling around with their friends" I put my finger to my lip "girls have super soft lips so two soft lips must feel great, what do you think?" I could see her sweating

"umm i-i i have no idea, lets bake those cookies now!" she stood up abruptly

I pouted and crawled across the bed closer to her "aww Yuzu-chi are you shy about it? don't be i've never been with a girl either… or are you freaking out because you have?" i gasped over dramatically "Yuzu senpai!" I gushed jokingly.

"w-what no i- i - umm i just umm" bingo I got her "Harumin we're friends right? and you're usually super chill about this kind of stuff… I think…" she looked around nervously

"of course" perfect, she'll confess her one sided love to Mei and I'll be the only person she can come to for help and slowly destroy her love for Mei, not that I was a bitch or anything but Mei was seriously cruel to Yuzu, and if I happened to be the one he heart goes to in the end, then that's a happily ever after right?

"ok…" she paced herself around my room her hands shaking "so Mei and i are kind of dating…"

Oh.

my heart began to hurt, dating?! no they cant be, wasn't it only one sided? Mei was horrible and cruel and mean and ugh just everything not right for Yuzu, my precious Yuzu… i love her… but i guess my love for her is one sided, there was always a chance she would reject me if she knew but this was different, i couldn't confess to her now i couldn't know what could be, i would be a bitch now if i tried to get Yuzu to get over Mei, my chest killed and i felt heavy, i could't let Yuzu see how i was truly feeling… not now…

i composed myself back to normally quite quickly "dating eh?" my voice cracked a little dammit get a hold of yourself girl!

"yeah…" she took a deep breath and exhaled "i'm sorry it took me so long to tell you but you know i just couldn't… please don't hate me or Mei" she carefully sat next to me

I could never hate her never, sure this made me hate Mei even more for being so horrible to her girlfriend! "of course not Yuzu, i'm a bit surprised though… kind of…"

"oh what do you mean kind of" she tilted her head

"well i knew you loved her, you were so obvious but i always assumed it was one sided, not to sound rude or anything but Mei's not exactly that nice to you" i sighed

she leaned in closer to me "she is kind to me…" she didn't sound fully convinced herself "its hard to explain, but Mei is a good person" she smiled

i tried to smile back but it came out as a little too fake "well as long as your happy then that's fine" its not fine…

she jumped on me giving me a deadly cuddle "thank you Harumin, i knew you'd understand its just so complicated you know?" i tensed up, i wanted to cry being with her and hearing this hurt

i held onto her tight "of course i understand i love you you know" i love you in a different way of course "as long as Yuzu-chi is happy" my voice cracked again shit

she loosened her grip on me "are you really ok…"

"of course i am…" lets just change the subject

"you sound weird…" she tried to pull away and look at my face but i held her tightly "Harumin?" she questioned

think of an excuse… "i'm just jealous… you're my senpai now you know?" a terrible lie

"i-i'm sorry, well don't be too sad, we haven't done much.. well… no we haven't done much" she giggled

stop please i cant, i gritted my teeth "funny"

"ok now i know you aren't fine with this" she pushed me away hard, i lost my grip, my only cover from avoiding those beautiful beautiful green eyes. i hung my head, it hurt "speak to me Harumin please" she tried to lift up my head

"i'm fine"

she put her face close to mine "don't lie, if i disgust you just tell me" she was so concerned with me… this was so stupid "look at me Harumin!" she snapped "do you hate me now knowing i like girls?"

my head slowly lifted up, her eyes were teary, she thought i was rejecting her sexuality, no…

suddenly with out a thought i pounced on her and crashed my lips against hers i had no idea what i was doing, she laid on my bed while i was on top, i love her, i pulled away and looked at a stunned Yuzu her blonde hair a mess "ill never be disgusted with you, i love you!" my voice broke into an ugly cry, this was real bad "you're my best friend… a-and that kiss was because i wanted to show you its ok to like girls" i wiped my eyes "stupid way right? i just felt bad you thought i thought that way about you when i don't, i was just stunned because its Mei, the school Prez" i got off of her and helped her up "sorry, it was an emotional scene" least i could control my emotions better after that cry "sorry" i smiled

Yuzu looked so dazed "i-its ok… i just wasn't expecting that" she shook her head "i think i must of hit my head or you're just an amazing kisser…"

i laughed "i am a good kisser, we can try even more if you want if you're still unsure, after all i need to catch up with my senpai" i winked, so awkward

"yeah… maybe… i mean no! no no no i'm with Mei sorry" she stood up "i'm just a bit dizzy i''m gonna go to the toilet" and with that she left

"oh god" i hit my head with my pillow repeatedly what the hell, was this good or bad?!


End file.
